


one that's beautiful as you are sweet

by playthetyrants



Series: tell me with your mind, body and spirit [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I fucking love Ziam, Liam is clueless as usual, M/M, Mpreg, Zayn is nervous, it's basically pure fluff, mentions of it, mpreg Zayn, no more secrets, some crying because why not, this is my first ziam attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playthetyrants/pseuds/playthetyrants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn finally decides not to keep his secret from liam any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one that's beautiful as you are sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! so a few people were asking me liam and zayn handled their big news in my previous fic (part 1 of this series) so i decided to elaborate. hope you enjoy :)

Zayn had never been good at lying. Well, maybe about some things. But in his defense, he had never fully lied before. His untrustworthiness stemmed from him staying quiet about things that bothered him, or refusing to acknowledge a subject when prompted. Basically, he was notorious for keeping secrets, not straight up lying.

But, Jesus Christ above, this was by far the hardest secret he had ever had to keep in his life. 

This even seemed to beat his year or so he spent pretending to be happy in One Direction, which was a miserable existence in itself. Even then he hadn’t really considered that lying, exactly...I mean, it wasn’t his fault that no one seemed to ask him if he was happy. No one had bothered asking any of the boys that ever. They expected it, that was all. Get onstage, sing your heart out, smile at everyone, repeat the next day. 

And yes, it was true that he had found happiness at times. The rest of the boys were that for him; a sense of happiness in a world of absolute turmoil and chaos. Niall’s loud laughter, Harry’s incessant jokes and puns, Louis’ knack for giving the best advice, and Liam...well, Liam was Liam. Zayn was pretty sure he didn’t have to do much of anything to make Zayn happy. 

So Zayn figures that’s why he had decided to keep quiet for so long...well, almost 2 months, actually. Liam didn’t deserve to have his bubble burst; things were going absolutely great for them. A finished tour, another top selling album, both on Zayn’s part, and Liam was simply there to enjoy the ride. It wasn’t anything close to how demanding being in One Direction was, so the both of them were content. Add a 6 month engagement on top of that, and Zayn really couldn’t find much to complain about. 

Except, well...you know. 

He was running out of time to keep his secret; Liam hadn’t noticed him skip out during breakfast the past 2 days to throw up, but he was sure it’d happen soon enough. The morning sickness wasn’t even close to being as bad as Harry’s was, thank God, but it was still there and Liam wasn’t going to stay in the dark forever. 

Zayn nervously glanced at the clock in their car, his finger rubbing tiny circles against his wrist as he did. They had left the hospital about 10 minutes ago, and it was nearly 7:30. Carefully, he darted his eyes towards the driver’s side, his heart absolutely melting as he smiled faintly at Liam.

He was completely oblivious to Zayn’s nervous twitching, smiling happily to himself as he hummed along to some song that was on the radio. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one in his lap, his brown eyes darting back and forth across the road as he came to a stoplight. Zayn swallowed hard, his gaze falling onto his fiance’s lips. For some fucking unknown reason, all he wanted to do was rip off his seatbelt and jump across the seat right into Liam’s lap. Harry was right about those hormones. 

Zayn was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt the cool touch of Liam’s hand against his own, his fingers sliding in between Zayn’s own.He blinked rapidly, looking down at his hand now resting against Liam’s thigh before relaxing slightly, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

He glanced back up a bit wearily, meeting Liam’s cheerful eyes and grin. “You want to stop for dinner, babe?” Zayn remained silent, pursing his lips slightly. Food...did he really feel like eating right now? He pondered for a moment, weighing his options. Stopping to eat more than likely meant going to a restaurant, sitting down at a table, facing Liam for an extended amount of time and...talking. About their feelings, about how their days had gone...He could already hear Liam’s concerned voice, complete with his soft frown and wide brown eyes. ‘Everything okay, Z?’

Zayn shook his head probably a bit too quickly, his grip tightening a bit on Liam’s hand. “I’m fine, actually...not that hungry…” He managed a small smile and Liam laughed a bit, watching the light turn green and pressing the gas pedal. 

“Still a bit woozy from that delivery room? I know I am, that was...something else, to say the least.” Zayn blanched, cringing internally at the mention of the day’s earlier events. He gave a small shrug, chuckling a bit nervously as he nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, I guess…” he mumbled in agreement, his head falling slightly downward, suddenly very interested in a freckle on Liam’s arm. The sudden turn of their car brought Zayn out of his reverie a few seconds later, his brow furrowing as he frowned in confusion. 

“Liam, where are we…” The sudden urge to vomit overtook him immediately, but not from morning sickness, or delivery rooms or food deprivation. Zayn swallowed thickly, his grip loosening on Liam’s hand as they pulled in front of a baby boutique, fully lit and enticing with its pink and blue lettering, a huge montage of stuffed animals and baby clothes visible through its large windows. 

“I’ve passed this place so many times, and they close in like, 20 minutes! I wanna get Harry and Louis something for the twins, just real quick!” Liam parked the car and was literally bouncing with excitement as Zayn tried his hardest to pull his hand away from his without revealing how much it was sweating all of a sudden. 

“Y-yeah, sure babe…” He pulled his hand off Liam’s thigh and gripped onto the side of the leather seat below him, trying to take a steadying breath. Liam, of course, paid no attention, quickly turning out the headlights and unbuckling himself. 

“I promise, it won’t be long. Then we can go home and you can rest up, you’re looking a bit tired.” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before opening the door and all but hopping out, leaving Zayn blinking almost stupidly in his direction. 

Jesus Christ, Zayn thought wildly to himself slowly reaching down and pressing the red button to release his own seatbelt. Liam had no fucking idea what this was doing to him. He was going to have to walk in there, with a straight face, and debate with Liam on what color onesies to buy, and if the should get them stuffed animals or wait, and if Harry was going to complain because the colors didn’t match the nursery, and then Liam would find a soccer jersey and just gush about how Louis would absolutely love this…

Liam’s knuckles began tapping lightly against the window beside him, Zayn jumping slightly at the noise. He was frowning slightly, staring at him with those big, concerned brown eyes of his. 

“Are you alright, Z?” Dammit. Zayn quickly flashed him his signature smile, hoping to God Liam would stay as hopelessly clueless as he usually was, opening the door and climbing out slowly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine...sorry, I was...lost in thought,” he concluded, closing the door, hearing it lock behind him. Liam grinned happily, leaning forward and whispering softly over Zayn’s lips. 

“Ah…” His breath was hot and tickled Zayn’s face and he felt his cheeks heat up quickly as Liam pressed his mouth to his, Zayn absolutely melting at his touch. 

His hands found their way up to Liam’s waist, resting gently on his hips as he kissed him back, his eyes fluttering shut almost immediately. God, how could he stay nervous when Liam was kissing him like this? He grinned against Liam’s mouth as he was pressed up a bit closer towards the car, relishing in the soft touches of Liam’s fingers hovering along his arms, fingertips tracing light patterns along his neck and jawline. Zayn hummed softly, deepening the kiss momentarily, before suddenly gasping into Liam’s mouth, his eyes flying open. 

Liam froze, pulling his head back in alarm as he scanned Zayn’s face quickly, blinking in surprise. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Zayn’s head was spinning, suddenly aware of the contact Liam’s hand was making over his stomach, quickly shoving it away before dropping his own hands from Liam’s waist. 

What the hell was he supposed to say? Sorry love, our unborn baby is growing inside of me and I haven’t fucking told you and you just touched my stomach and it freaked me out. No big deal. 

“I uh…” He shook his head quickly, managing a quick laugh, still blinking furiously. “Sorry, I’m just...I’m really ticklish there, it, you know...shocked me for a second…” What the fuck was he even saying? He lifted his head back up, chewing on his lip as Liam continued staring at him, still looking concerned. He nodded slowly, pushing himself up off the car to stand up. 

“Mmm…” he murmured, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Well, I’m sorry about that…” He smiled softly at him, holding out his arm. “I hope your hands aren’t too ticklish to hold mine?” Zayn’s heart fluttered, a grin stretching out across his face as he shook his head slowly, reaching out and lacing fingers with Liam. 

“No, not at all…” he responded quietly, silently following his fiance’s lead as they walked up the steps and into the store. 

Maybe Liam was purposefully ignoring Zayn’s extremely weird behavior tonight, or maybe he was just as clueless as could be. Zayn could honestly see both things happening. Liam was sweet and kind and gentle and the best man he could ever ask for, but sometimes things just flew over his head. Zayn debated this silently in his mind, trying to find anything to distract him from the blinding amount of pastel colors his eyes were being bombarded with. Liam was already making a beeline for a huge display of newborn onesies on the other side of the store and Zayn followed suit, keeping his head down as they passed a couple of stray women in one of the aisles. He hoped to God no one would recognize them, or at least hoped that they had the decency to stay silent about one of the most popular couples in the music industry being at a fucking baby boutique together. I mean, yeah, he could blame the trip on Harry and Louis, which is really what it was for, but what about future ones? Zayn felt nauseous again looking at a large inventory of strollers and carseats adjacent from them, wondering idly if one could even fit in the back of Liam’s car. 

“Zayn, look!” Liam’s hand suddenly dropped his own, breaking him from his thoughts again as he reached forward and grabbed a onesie from the shelf, with big letters proclaiming ‘MY UNCLE LOVES ME!’ in multiple colors. “Look, there’s one in pink and one in blue...perfect for them!” Zayn blinked, nodding a bit too enthusiastically but he figured Liam wasn’t paying much attention to begin with as he seized a small basket on the floor beside him and threw them inside. 

“I think they need stuffed animals for their cribs at home…” he announced to no one in particular, already turning towards the opposite direction of the store as Zayn nervously ran his hands along the sides of his pants, taking another shaky breath. He was stifling in here; he couldn’t take it much longer and it hadn’t even been 5 minutes. He glanced up toward Liam’s departing figure, his eye catching a small display of picture frames. He looked around quickly, thanking God that the remaining customers had retreated somewhere else and slowly made his way over, standing in front of a short glass shelf. 

It was decorated with an array of different sized frames, some made of delicate glass and others porcelain. There were even a couple of wooden ones, all of them with varying picture sizes. Zayn smiled a bit, looking at all of the random pictures that were placed in each of them. For a moment, he wondered idly if any of the models for these pictures were actual, real life families, but then quickly decided against it as he found one in particular with a ginger baby girl and a dark haired mom and dad. Most of the frames had words on them, like ‘Baby’s First Christmas’ or ‘First Birthday!’, milestones and such. He looked up a bit, scanning the next shelf and found a smaller one, consisting of a row of small square frames, 9 to be exact. He reached out and picked it up slowly, scanning the words across the top. 

“Our miracle in the making…” he recited slowly, running a finger along the words at the bottom of each square, each a designated month. He squinted a bit, looking at each blurry ultrasound picture in the frames, and began to wonder what his baby looked like right now. He pursed his lips slightly, suddenly aware of the fact that he was already almost two months along and wouldn’t have a picture for the first square. That was probably for more prepared parents, the ones that actually planned out their babies in advance and had a fuzzy black and white image of a tiny circle to put in month one’s frame. 

“Zayn?” Liam’s soft voice suddenly echoed down his aisle and he quickly set the frame back down, turning towards the direction of his call. 

“‘M coming, Liam…” He rubbed his eyes wearily, hoping to God it was nearly closing time so he could get home and go to bed. He’d talk to Harry again tomorrow at the hospital...he couldn’t do it tonight. 

He made his way back towards the front and couldn’t help but smile at the wide array of things he had picked out for the twins, including what seemed like 3 or 4 stuffed animals for each baby. 

“I couldn’t decide…” he mumbled bashfully, flashing a sorry smile at the cashier as he dumped the contents on the counter in front of him. “They have a wide variety to choose from now…” Zayn merely nodded in response, staying quiet and gravitating towards Liam’s side, resting his head on his shoulder, still gazing back towards the small shelf of picture frames in his line of vision. 

A few minutes and a couple hundred dollars later found Zayn back in the car, buckling his seatbelt as Liam loaded his bags into the trunk, giving him a brief moment of silence. He chewed on his lip rather harshly, suddenly realizing that the bottom part of his seatbelt was pressed against his stomach. Liam’s door opened a moment later, climbing inside and flashing him a warm grin. 

“Alright, back home and in bed for us now...sure you’re not hungry?” Zayn looked up and shook his head, rubbing his eyes again. 

“I’m sure…” He placed his hands back into his lap, running his thumbnail along his palm as Liam pulled out and got back onto the road, driving in silence. 

Zayn held his breath for a moment, wondering if he was going to make it through the awful awkward silence before Liam suddenly started talking. 

“That place was so cute Z, there’s SO many baby things I didn’t even know existed!” The glee in his voice would’ve normally been cute to Zayn any other day but right now he was having trouble focusing on his words and could only feel the ghost of Liam’s hand on his abdomen from earlier, could only focus on the stupid picture frames he’d seen. 

“...so many clothes, babies grow so fast! You have to buy new outfits monthly, and then all the different bottles and even pacifiers…” 

God, please just shut up, Zayn thought bitterly, his fingernails digging into the leather seat once again, trying to catch his breath as he nodded feebly along with Liam’s ranting.

“I don’t know, Zayn...we might need to start babysitting, get the hang of things and learn for ourselves…” And for some reason, that’s what pushed him over. Zayn’s eyes flew open suddenly, nearly gasping in shock. They had no time to learn...there was a baby already on the way, and he didn’t realize it. 

“Pull over.” Zayn commanded immediately, leaning forward and gripping the dashboard in front of him. Liam frowned, turning his head as he kept driving. 

“What, are you gonna throw up? Is everything o-” 

“I said PULL OVER, Liam!” He was near hysterics now, about to start gasping for air if he didn’t get out of his goddamn car in about 10 seconds. Liam immediately turned, veering off the dark and empty road before making a complete stop. Zayn barely waited before throwing the door open, stumbling out and taking a deep breath of fresh air, squeezing his eyes shut. For a moment he really did think he was about to lean over and start puking, before he remembered he hadn’t eaten in hours. 

He made his way off the asphalt and into the grass next to the road, bringing his hands to his knees and leaning forward slightly, still inhaling shaky breaths. He vaguely heard the sound of their car door slamming shut and Liam’s heavy footsteps approaching cautiously, coming to a stop behind him. Zayn sighed, bringing a hand to his face and running it over slowly, trying to come up with something to say to explain himself. 

“Zayn…” Liam’s voice was soft and even sounded a bit scared, breaking his heart into a million pieces. Liam didn’t deserve this, he really didn’t. 

“Babe...you’re not well. Let’s just get home, and we’ll lay down and get some rest, I’ll get you some medicine, we’ll take a bath, I’ll do whatever you need me to do…” Zayn flinched as he felt Liam’s hand suddenly pressed against his back, jerking away and stumbling forward more. Goddammit. 

“I, just...just shut up for a minute, okay Liam?!” Zayn immediately regretted snapping at him, but at this point he was incapable of communicating in any other way. His mind was too much of a mess, he was scared and guilty and he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He stood up straight, taking a deep breath before swinging back around to meet Liam’s hurt and confused eyes blinking back at him, his hand still frozen in place where Zayn’s back had been. He opened his mouth slowly for a moment before seeming to remember his outburst and closed it quickly, his hand dropping. 

“Liam, I…” He swallowed nervously, trying to find the right words to explain his jumbled mess of a mind.

Then suddenly, all that was coming out was word vomit. 

“7 weeks. Well, almost 8, I think...I did the math in my head, but I could be totally off. And really, I thought you’d notice soon enough but you’re such a heavy sleeper and I never wanted to wake you, and tour was so busy there really wasn’t a way to tell. But lately it’s been getting worse and it’s happening in the morning AND at night, and I fucking hate throwing up, you know I do, but I didn’t...I didn’t want to spring this on you and it’s been killing me, eating me alive and then today, after seeing our niece and nephew it’s like...I can’t keep it in any longer, and that fucking boutique, oh my God, Li…” He suddenly caught a glance at Liam’s face and fell silent, blinking at him. He looked completely lost, staring at him with his mouth slightly open, as if trying to piece together his words but failing. 

“I...you...wait, what’s killing you? What are you...what are you not telling me?” He sounded so genuinely hurt that Zayn wanted to scream, wanted to run over and grab his face and possibly shake him around a bit. 

But he didn’t. He didn’t rush over, he didn’t scream. Instead, he let out a soft sigh and could feel the hot pinpricks of tears begin to sting his eyes, refusing to break eye contact. 

“I’m pregnant, Liam…” he murmured softly, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. “I think it’s almost...2 months now…” 

Liam’s face went completely blank, his mouth still hanging open, now in shock. Zayn sniffled a bit, reaching up and wiping his nose with the sleeve of his dark green jacket, keeping silent. He dropped his gaze, staring at the grass beneath their feet as a car whizzed past them, sorta hoping it would just veer off the road and possibly hit him. 

“I just…” He sighed again, shaking his head. “I didn’t know….what to say, or how to tell you…” He rubbed at his eyes rather harshly, his sleeve growing wet as he sniffled once more. “I’m really sorry, L-” 

The sudden collision of Liam’s body against his own cut his sentence short, gasping as his big arms wrapped themselves around Zayn’s small body. His face buried itself into his neck, gripping him tightly against his own body as Zayn blinked rapidly, growing increasingly aware of how wet his neck was suddenly getting. 

He looked down, about to pull Liam away slightly before he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Zayn, startling him into a frozen silence once more. He watched carefully as Liam’s arms slid their way down his back gently, bringing his hands to rest on Zayn’s hips gently. He sat for a moment, his face completely level with his abdomen before lifting his hands away and bringing them in front of him, slowly unzipping Zayn’s jacket to reveal his shirt underneath. Zayn swallowed thickly, his vision blurring with tears before he completely started crying as Liam leaned forward, pressing a soft and gentle kiss into the skin right above his bellybutton. 

“Liam…” he managed to choke out in between his tears, giggling as Liam hopped back up and picked him up, spinning him around. 

“You’re pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad! WE’RE gonna be dads, Z!” His voice was loud and echoed in the empty night as they stumbled among the side of the road, both of them laughing and crying loudly as the occasional car flew past them. 

And then suddenly Liam was kissing him, his cheeks wet with happy tears and Zayn was absolutely melting, his arms locked around his fiance’s neck as they fell back against the car, giggling into each other’s mouths. 

He decided then that things were going to be okay, decided that everything was finally falling into place as Liam’s hands came to rest gently on top of his tummy once more, this time without flinching. It felt natural and soft and just...good. 

“Hey, Li?” Zayn asked a few minutes later, the two of them driving back home with their fingers intertwined and resting in his lap. 

Liam looked up from the road briefly, catching his eye. “Hmm?” 

Zayn smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Can we go back to the boutique in the morning? There was a picture frame I really had my eyes on…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed, or leave me angry words if you didn't. i like both. my twitter @ is fingerkisslou, as always.   
> love to you all x


End file.
